Burning shade
by JulesDelenaCullen
Summary: Set when Damon is captured in the burning basement in the episode 'Founders day' this is my take on it in a different way, I actually dreamt this so, I hope it goes okay. ONE-SHOT - DELENA INSPIRED - PLEASE R&R


**Author's Note! **

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF The Vampire Diaries CHARACTERS!**

**I just play with them.**

**Set when Damon is captured in the burning basement in the episode 'Founders day' this is my take on it in a different way, I actually dreamt this so, I hope it goes okay.**

**This is a one-shot.**

* * *

><p><strong>Elena POV:<strong>

Stefan had gone to hunt in the middle of it all, it was okay, I was wondering where Bonnie was.

I saw her standing in front of Grayson Gilbert's old building, I ran towards her.

"Bonnie, what's going on?"

"John has collected all the vampires affected by the device and placed them in the basement, it's on fire right now" she said, terribly calm…

"Is Stefan in there?" I said, getting worried,

"No, the device only works in a five-mile radius, I didn't affect him"

"What about Damon, he was here wasn't he?" I asked, now unbelievable shaky...

"Yes, he was" Bonnie said, looking at me,

"He's down there isn't he!" I was so shocked, how could she just stand there, watching!

"Yes, but Elena..." I didn't let her finish before I was running towards the door opening it,

There were so much smoke, and it came from the floor,

"Elena! I can't let you go down there! You can't, you'll not get out of there alive!" she yelled at me,

I turned around facing her, looking directly at her,

"I have to Bonnie!" I said,

She understood, "I'll try to help you" she said,

I headed down towards the stair to the basement,

The stairs were on fire, but it faded a little bit, I guess Bonnie was doing it,

I took the chance and ran down the stairs; there were fire and smoke all over the place,

Vampires lying on the floor,

I could see Damon struggling to get up, they must have injected him with vervain,

"Damon!" I yelled,

He looked up at me; I jumped over a wooden plank on fire, and got to him,

"Elena" he choked out, he sounded weak and confused,

"I'll get you out of here Damon" I said, trying to be as confident that I could,

**-Meanwhile outside-**

**Stefan POV:**

I saw smoke down from the old Grayson Gilbert house and Bonnie outside,

"Bonnie!" I yelled, running down to her,

"Did they turn the device on?" I asked her,

"Yes, all the vampires are in the basement, I'm trying to turn the fire down a bit," she said,

"Why?" I asked confused,

She looked at me worried and sadly, "Elena is down there Stefan"

I froze, why would she have been affected by the device?

"Why?" I asked,

"She went down after Damon, Stefan" she said,

I couldn't believe, she wasn't going to be able to get out of there alive,

I couldn't let her die to save my brother, why would she even risk her own life for him?

I ran towards the house, I had to get her out, but I was held back, Bonnie.

"Stefan I can't let you go down there, the fire with burn you" she said.

I knew, but what was I supposed to do?

"Stefan" Bonnie said convincing,

I stepped back and stood beside her, and waited,

**-Meanwhile in the basement-**

**Elena POV:**

I struggled to get Damon to the stairs; I could feel myself getting weakened by the smoke,

I pulled Damon up the stairs and towards the front door,

"We are almost out Damon" I choked out,

We tumbled out of the front door, couching violently, there were air,

But the smoke was making me dizzy and I couldn't keep my balance,

I felt myself fall to the ground; I was prepared to fall to the hard ground, but I didn't,

I fell on something soft; I was laying half on top of Damon,

He probably got us turned before I fell, he was weak, but I was apparently weaker,

He bit down on his wrist and handed it to me,

"Here, drink" he choked out, still coughing,

I drank willingly and my head got clearer,

**-Meanwhile outside-**

**Stefan POV:**

I saw two shades at the door, and out tumbled Elena and Damon,

I was so relieved, they were coughed hard and I could see Elena was getting light headed,

She fell to the ground, but in a second she landed on Damon instead, he got her turned before she hid the ground,

He bit down on his wrist and handed it to her, she drank.

I couldn't believe that she made it all the way up with Damon,

They quickly got back to normal and were standing in a second,

I grabbed her quickly embracing her, she was a bit unsteady on her legs, but she was okay,

"Oh god Elena, how could you do that to me" I held her face looking at her,

"Do you even know how worried I was" I said,

"Are you okay?" I asked her,

She nodded,

I looked up from her,

Damon was standing a foot from us,

He was looking at me in that way he had done so many times before,

In the way that showed that he knew she was mine and not his, and it killed him,

Then something happened that I didn't expect.

**Elena POV:**

I didn't want Stefan to hug me, it felt weird but I didn't,

I wanted Damon, I turned my back to Stefan, and saw that Damon was only a foot or so away, so I just tumbled over in his arms,

He seemed surprised but wrapped his arms around me, it seemed hard for me to stay balanced and I nuzzled into his chest,

"Are you okay?" Damon asked,

I sighed and nodded,

"You want me to take you home?" Damon asked,

But before I could answer I was in Stefan's arms,

"I can take her home" he said strongly, I could feel him looking at Damon,

"No" murmured, I didn't know why I didn't want Stefan right now, but I didn't,

"What?" he asked surprised,

"No" I said, and got free of his arms,

I had a hard time standing on my legs, and as I moved towards Damon, he steadied me,

I got in his arms, and I felt warm and safe,

"Want me to take you home?" he asked me,

"Yes" I said,

"Can you walk?" he asked,

I nodded, but as we got no more than a foot, my legs didn't cooperate anymore,

Damon lifted me up and carried me,

**-Damon's POV-**

As she got loose from Stefan's arms and into mine,

I got a feeling that I couldn't describe, and the way Stefan looked at me,

Once, just once, she had wanted me, if it was only because she was afraid to lose me I understood,

But she had risked her own life to safe me in the basement,

I would have burnt alive down there if it hadn't been for her,

And when she picked me, for just one night, it was all the hurting worth,

I carried her to the car; in the meantime I had gotten my jacket off,

I wrapped her in it as I put her down in her seat,

She snuggled into it, and I couldn't want anything else than that look on her face that moment,

I got in the car and drove towards her house,

**-Meanwhile outside-**

**Stefan POV:**

I couldn't believe she wanted Damon instead of me at that moment,

I saw him carry her to the car and drive off,

I turned to Bonnie as she spoke,

"Stefan, she thought she was going to lose him tonight, I don't think that it has anything to do with you,"

"You are probably right" I said, at least I hoped she was.

**-Meanwhile at Elena's house-**

**Damon POV:**

I carried her into the house and in a second I was laying her down on her bed,

**Elena POV:**

Damon drove me home and carried me up to bed,

I wanted him to stay,

"Damon" I said,

"Yes?" he answered sitting on his knee by the bed,

"Thank you for tonight" I said,

"What are you thanking me for? I should be the one thanking you Elena,

You were the one that saved me from a burning basement" he answered,

"How could I just have let you stay down there, I couldn't, I didn't have a choice" I said,

I was telling him the truth; I couldn't have let him stay down there,

"That's the point Elena, you did have a choice, and you had absolutely no obligations to save me,

You had no reasons, and if I had had a say in it, I would have stopped you,

I'm not worth it," he said, looking at me with those ocean blue eyes of his,

I could tell that he was being totally honest and vulnerable,

He actually believed that he wasn't worth it, how could he think that?

I sat up on the bed and looked at him directly,

"I _didn't_ have a choice Damon, I couldn't let you stay down there, I _had_ to get you up safe, I _had_ to, I can't live _without_ you, _you_ Damon, and never, _never _ever think that you are not worth it, you are more important to me than you will ever know, Damon" I said strongly,

He had to know this, especially after tonight's events.

He looked at me in that way of his, and I knew how he felt, it was okay that he didn't say it out loud, I didn't either, he knew, I knew,

"I'm just glad that you _know_ how you feel, Elena" he said,

He put me back in bed, tugged me in and kissed my forehead, still wrapped up in his jacket,

He got to the window to head out, when I spoke,

"Damon"

He faced me,

I blew him a kiss,

He smiled,

"Goodnight Elena"

And then he was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was it, i hope you guys like it! PLEASE REVIEW! It means SO much to me! THANK YOU!<strong>


End file.
